


Chabashira Claus

by kibasniper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute Ending, Dress Up, F/F, Holiday Fic Exchange, Hope's Peak Academy, Kissing, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Santa Outfit, Secret Santa, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), very minor maizono/celestia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Angie dresses Chabashira up while Yumeno waits outside the stall.





	Chabashira Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WLW Danganronpa Secret Santa.

“Nyahaha! God thinks you look divine, Tenko!”

Angie’s voice rings out like a harmonious bell. Her proclamation and laughter overpower the squeaking whimpers escaping from Chabashira’s throat. Chabashira’s cheeks burn as Angie spins around her with a ballerina’s grace. The dressing room stall in the girls’ bathroom is rather small, and the faintest hint of claustrophobia sinks into her thoughts, but Chabashira forces herself to focus on the mirror in front of her as Angie hums.

Angie’s taste in clothing is beyond what Chabashira expected. Scarlet hues and polyester nicely mesh to create the Mrs. Claus costume. Fake white fur frills adorn the edges of her dress and tickle her bare knees. Up to her shins, her legs are covered with leather boots. Her fingers trace along the soft texture as Angie hums in approval, bobbing her head up and down. Chabashira clutches the leather belt around her firm waist, her muddled reflection staring back in the shiny, silver belt buckle.

“A-Angie-san, your designing skills are impeccable! As expected of an artist,” Chabashira blurts, flicking her gaze towards the shorter, beaming girl.

Angie thrums a pleasant tune. She skips behind Chabashira and peeks out from over her shoulder. Pinching her fingers together with a mischievous grin, she gently tweaks Chabashira’s nose.

“Angie has sculpted many masterpieces before, but Tenko’s Mrs. Claus outfit is truly some of her best work. God is proud, too,” Angie says, and she darts out in front of Chabashira. Leaning on her tiptoes, she tilts her head.

Heat continues to scorch Chabashira’s cheeks. Although she had problems referring to herself as pretty, when she glances at the mirror and sees her reflection, she thinks she can describe herself as beautiful. Angie’s masterful sense of color and costume design make her mind spin with how stunning she appears.

Of course, she will also have to thank Tojo. Angie had asked for some assistance with Chabashira’s measurements, and the maid was more than helpful. Tojo examined Chabashira up and down with the exact numbers needed for Angie to make her costume. While Tojo insisted on helping with the fabric, Angie had done the grunt work with a pleasant smile on her vibrant face, and Chabashira found herself enamored with Angie’s hardworking passion.

“And now, the makeup,” Angie announces, gesturing for Chabashira to sit down on the plastic bench behind her.

“O-oh! M-makeup? For me?” Chabashira stammers, her pitch an octave higher. She shifts her gaze to the linoleum floor. “A-ah-haha...Angie-san, you-you know Tenko’s face doesn’t suit makeup.”

Angie’s smile presses into a tight pucker. She has her hand in her pocketbook, seemingly ready to pull out her makeup kit. Her off-white hair falls over her shoulder, and to Chabashira, it looks like Angie is wearing a shimmering, cashmere scarf draping over her head.

Angie pop her lips apart and shows off her pearly white teeth. “Tenko’s face is like Angie’s canvas. Angie will be certain to make Tenko a masterpiece.” She giggles. “In God’s eyes and Angie’s eyes, Tenko is already a beautiful sculpture.”

Chabashira thinks all of the blood in her body has pooled in her face. Her limbs go numb, and whimpers of reluctant acceptance surge out of her mouth. Her wrists roll as she raises her hands in a defensive position, but she cannot fight back against Angie’s assertions.

Compliments from her girlfriend will always send Chabashira over the moon. Her heart will pound against her ribcage with each lovely word caressing her spirit. Chabashira feels like her body will melt under Angie’s compassion, and whenever she teams up with Yumeno to praise her, Chabashira wonders if she will burn up in an inferno of love.

Angie cups Chabashira’s shoulders and ushers her onto the bench. Chabashira folds her hands between her thighs and crosses her ankles. Snickering as Chabashira straightens her back, Angie removes her makeup kit from her pocketbook and opens it. Plucking a brush, Angie hums and waves her hand over the kit like a kind witch preparing to cast a spell.

“Let’s see...which color will make Tenko’s red hues pop out? Which colors will make Tenko’s eyes more radiant than diamonds?” Angie wonders, and Chabashira’s lips spread into an awkward smile.

“Angie-saaan,” Chabashira croons, squeezing her eyes shut, “Tenko thought you wouldn’t tease heeer.”

“Nyahaha! This isn’t teasing. It’s honesty,” Angie replies, her tone light and merry. She closes her eyes, listening to the valued suggestions of God whispering in her mind. Dabbing the brush into the sparkling gold bronzer, Angie begins her newest piece of art.

Outside of the stall listening to their banter is none of than Yumeno. She leans against the hard lockers, watching the hustle and bustle of girls passing her. She spies girls from the 78th class gossiping about their own upcoming Christmas party. Maizono Sayaka, famed idol and one of Yumeno’s favorite singers, keeps her attention on her classmate, who seems to be attaching a large set of drills to the sides of her head.

Yumeno blinks away when the sharp glare of the red-eyed girl catches her staring. Hope’s Peak certainly has a lot of strange characters. She knew someone as talented as Maizono would be attending Hope’s Peak, but she can’t seem to fathom what kind of talent the other girl could possibly have. Maizono and the other girl leave hand-in-hand, and Yumeno’s lips twitch at the sight.

She taps her heel against the locker when she hears Chabashira squeak. She snickers under her breath, knowing Angie must have complimented her. For some reason, Chabashira could never take accolades from girls without dissolving into a blushing mess, but for Yumeno and Angie, her reactions made their continuous shower of praise worth it.

She glances down at her hands and knobby knees. In her grasp is a Mrs. Claus cap complete with a white puffy ball at the end. Yumeno spins it around in her grasp as footsteps and idle chatter fill her ears. The white noise of the locker room quiets each time Chabashira shrieks, earning jumpy yelps from other girls as they gather their belongings. Only the verbose shouting of the nearby Mioda Ibuki can overpower Chabashira’s whining, a notion that makes a hint of a smile play on Yumeno’s lips as she recalls Mioda and Chabashira cheering for each other at the sports festival a few months ago.

Sighing, Yumeno feels her MP lowering with each second spent waiting. She was a bit annoyed that Angie urged her to wait outside. Insisting she would make Chabashira stand out was a curious idea, but Yumeno still wanted a front row seat to the action. She had never been fine with waiting for long periods of time, requiring naps to recharge whenever anything became too strenuous, but the joy of seeing Chabashira dolled up in her Mrs. Claus outfit for the 79th class’ Christmas party kept her pinned to the lockers.

As a ghosting yawn escapes her lips, the door to the changing stall slams open. She jumps, her hand instinctively clutching her witch’s cap. Yumeno hears Angie’s jaunty voice soothing Chabashira’s stuttering retorts, and Yumeno inches closer to the stall.

Yumeno is immediately met with Angie’s hand quickly shooting over her eyes. Angie laughs and dominates Yumeno’s sputtering grunts to let her go. Wheeling Yumeno away from the door, Angie clears her throat and wraps her arms around Yumeno’s shoulder.

“Nyeh...is Chabashira gonna come out?” Yumeno asks.

Angie nods. “Yep, yep! Tenko, be a good girl, and show Himiko how nice you look.”

A warbling murmur of agreement edges out of Chabashira’s lips. From the shadows of the stall comes Chabashira dragging herself out like she is battling heavy gravity. She raises her head, her braided hair lingering over her shoulders, and she quirks her mouth into a hesitant grin.

Yumeno sucks down a breath, and Angie claps her hands, laughing. Before them is the most beautiful woman they have ever seen. Chabashira’s eyelids are layered with red and green eyeshadow. Her eyelashes are full and jet black, bringing out the full color of her olive eyes. Chabashira’s lips purse together uncertainly, but they are full with rosy lipstick, enticing Yumeno and Angie’s desires to be kissed by her in front of everyone. Hints of bronzor adorn her cheeks, giving her a honeyed glow. Touches of pink rouge bring gentle warmth to her complexion, and standing before them, Chabashira looks like a real life snow angel.

“How, um, how does Tenko look?” Chabashira asks, bowing her head.

“Incredible! Lovely! God is so pleased! Angie is, too!” Angie gushes and eagerly claps her hands.

Yumeno slowly exhales and lowers her shoulders. “Wow...this really recharged my MP.”

Chabashira gasps, her eyes widening and smile freezing on her face. She squeals with laughter and clenches her fists. “Really? Really? Tenko looks good?”

“Wonderful! Beautiful! A piece of art made flesh!” Angie exclaims and tosses her arms up.

“You look like a pretty winter familiar, Chabashira. I’d take you as my helper over a wolf beast,” Yumeno adds, her sleepy complexion replaced with utmost glee.

Chabashira can’t help herself when she throws her arms around Angie and Yumeno. She pivots on her heels and lifts them off their feet. Chabashira quickly smothers them with affection, kissing their cheeks and leaving bright red lipstick marks on their faces. Hearing Angie laugh and Yumeno sigh in return is the greatest gift she could have asked for this holiday season.

“Come, come! Let’s show our classmates how stunning Tenko looks,” Angie says, breaking from Chabashira and heading for the exit.

“Oh, wait,” Yumeno calls, wriggling out of Chabashira’s grasp. She gestures for Chabashira to bow her head, and when she does, Yumeno sets the Mrs. Claus cap on her. She steps away, and as Angie grins, she nods. “There we go. One perfect Mrs. Claus.”

Chabashira blushes and rings her hands by her waist. Her eyes sparkle, feeling the rush of affection running through the very core of her body. She thanks Yumeno, slipping her hand into the smaller girl’s pudgier palm and joins Angie at the door. Gliding her other hand into Angie’s warm one, Chabashira is content.

All is right among them. As Chabashira guides her girlfriends towards their classroom and listens to their cajoling affection as the sounds of her class’ party draws closer, she basks in peace and love.


End file.
